cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
No Wedge between us Treaty
Text of the Treaty Article I: Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon a member of either alliance is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned member alliances. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned; and only accepted under the same terms. Diplomatic channels will remain open in the event that a declaration of war by an outside alliance is an unsanctioned operation. Article II: Mutual Aggression Neither alliance is obliged to partake in assistance in offensive wars, all military or monetary support is strictly to be decided by each sovereign alliance, yet both are encourage to support each other when needed. Article III: Espionage Neither alliance may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either one of the undersigning alliances conducts espionage on the other signatory, this pact will be revoked immediately following a 24-hour truce. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other signatories leaders. Article IV: Termination This treaty shall only be terminated if either undersigned alliance chooses to exit this treaty or if Article III is found to be violated by a member alliance. If one of the undersigned chooses to terminate this pact, they must give five(5) days notice before the treaty is officially dissolved in which they remain fully bonded to the provisions contained therein. The Undersigned do agree to respect and adhere to the Articles written above, both in the spirit and letter in which they are written. Signatures Signed for the Independent Republic of Orange Nations Heft - President Shan Revan - Secretary of State Oasis - Deputy Secretary of State Matt Miller - Minister of the Vault Airknow - Minister of the Interior Freezer - Minister of Defense MCRABT - Deputy Minister of Defense Signed for Valhalla Regent: Chefjoe Vice Regent: Lysdexia Security Consul: Tronix Marshal: Bob Sanders Chancellor: Strungout Emissary: The Pansy Annex I to the Treaty Preamble: We, the representatives of the undersigned allied nations of Planet Bob, in order to form a stable organization, ensure peace and security, and extend a sphere of benevolent influence among the other nations of the world, do hereby establish this mutual treaty of military and fiscal aid. Article I: Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon a member of either signatory is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned signatories. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned. Diplomatic channels will remain open to ensure that all signatories are aware of any potential threats developing to either alliances' safety. In the event either signatory declares war via activation of an optional clause from another treaty, and therefore requests the other signatory's assistance after coming under attack, the mandatory defense is then considered optional defense. Article II: Mutual Aggression ''' Neither alliance is obliged to partake in assistance in offensive wars, all military or monetary support is strictly to be decided by each sovereign alliance, yet both are encourage to support each other when needed. '''Article III: Espionage Neither alliance may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either one of the undersigning alliances conducts espionage on the other signatory, this pact will be revoked immediately following a 24-hour truce. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other signatories leaders. Article IV: Termination This treaty shall only be terminated if either undersigned alliance chooses to exit this treaty or if Article III is found to be violated by a member alliance. If one of the undersigned chooses to terminate this pact, they must give 48 hours notice before the treaty is officially dissolved in which they remain fully bonded to the provisions contained therein. As amended on 26 September 2009 Category:Valhalla Category:Treaties of Valhalla Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations